parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode 7 - The Force Awakens (Julian14bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamda (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Kylo Ren - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Rey - Princess Peach (Mario) * Finn - Mario (Mario) * Poe Dameron - Luigi (Mario) * Maz Kanata - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Supreme Leader Snoke - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * General Hux - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Lor San Tekka - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Admiral Ackbar - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Nien Nunb - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman Origins/Rayman Legends/Rayman Adventures) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * Captain Phasma - Wendy O' Koopa (Mario) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * BB-8 - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Statura - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Unkar Plutt - Bartender (Tonic Trouble) * Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Johnny Appleseed * Teedo - Various Cats * Jess "Testor" Pava - Birdo (Mario) * Tasu Leech - Knuckles (Sonic) * Razoo Qin-Fee - Silver (Sonic) * Crokind Shand - Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Wollivan - Hunter (Spyro) * Bazine Netal - Ebeneezer Von Clutch (Crash Bandicoot) * Bala-Tik - Donald Duck * Tasu Leech - Jim Bob (The Brave Little Toaster) * Jakku Merchant - Edgar (The Aristocats) * and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Productions... (as Princess Peach and Scrappy Doo walk by, a ship is shown) *Amy Rose: Who are you? *Princess Peach: I'm no one. *(Mario blinks. He and Princess Peach flee with Scrappy Doo following. Some Tie Fighters appear and attack. Mario and Peach fall over and get up) *Princess Peach: Follow me. *Narrator: Comes a new threat... *Victor: Nothing will stand in our way. I'll show them. The Dark Side. *(Some Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans are shown and battle. He takes out and ignites his three red bladed lightsaber) *Narrator: A new beginning... *(Mario gasps. A tie fighter escapes) *Princess Peach: I don't know your name. *Mario: I'm Mario. What's your's? *(Mario, Peach, Scrappy, Tadashi Hamada and Fred arrive at a strange place) *Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach. *(Scrappy blinks. Some ships fly by. The Arendaelle Guards and Guards and Various Humans are shown and ready to attack) *Tadashi Hamada: Someone might need us. *Narrator: Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. *(The Millenium Falcon escapes with Tie Fighters pursuing it. Peach grabs her staff) *Narrator: Every Generation... *(Mario blinks. Peach and Scrappy arrive) *Narrator: Has a Story. *(A war on a planet is shown. Mario, with a light blue lightsaber ignited, swings and clashes it into the staff, that one of the guards are holding. Tadashi fires with Fred watching. Victor force pushes some burning fire approaching. Peach fights and defeats an enemy. A war in the galaxy continues) *Narrator: Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino